Truth is the Savior (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = Pankavuranov Pictures Historica et Scientia Pictures with and |Row 3 title = Written by |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Release date |Row 4 info = December 5, 2011 |Row 5 title = Starring |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Budget |Row 6 info = 55.6 million |Row 7 title = Box office income |Row 7 info = m803,867,401 |Row 8 title = Duration |Row 8 info = 102 minutes |Row 9 title = Distributor |Row 9 info = Margovyan National Pictures Pankavuranov Pictures }} Truth is the Savior is a 2011 Margovyan action-adventure movie directed by and produced by and . It is the third and final film in the Trilogy of Revenge, which began with the 2001 film and continued with 2006's . It stars , , , , , , , , , , , with and in cameo roles. This film is set in the alternate universe in which Timofey Ulyanov was not acquitted for the Arbatskaya State University Shootout, and was therefore forced to flee Margovya, but now he has decided that he has had enough of running and returns to the country; unfortunately, someone seems very determined to end his life before he can face proper justice. Plot In 1994, during the funeral of Cool Kid Yazenev, Big Johnny Yigantev, and Killer Mark Pataytaov, a man wearing black addresses the small crowd gathered for the funeral. He promises to avenge the deaths of his "brothers-in-arms" by killing the one responsible for their deaths. Meanwhile, across town, two women are converted to the Muslim faith, just before they marry a young, rich, and influential Muslim man. In 2001, seven years after the events of , and two years after the events of , ( ) and Yelena Ignatiyeva ( ) are married by a Roman Catholic priest in the Cathedral of Our Lady of La Naval de Diogo Cao in Diogo Cao, Muluwheyo. After receiving fifty million dollars as payment for services rendered to the mercenary organization that hired him to train the Muluwheyo Army, they have settled down in Muluwheyo's most affluent province. However, when Timofey gets a call from a close friend from long ago, all that is about to change. Timofey gets a call on his satellite phone from Ravil Duranov ( ), his best friend from before the shootout. Ravil tells Timofey that they have a lot to talk about, but they must do it face to face, which means that Timofey must come back to Margovya. Timofey has qualms about this, but Ravil tells him not to worry, because the manhunt for him had finally been called off. Timofey, still skeptical, tells Ravil that he will think about it. Both he and Yelena suspect that it might be a trap, but in the end, Timofey decides that he has to come back to Margovya and face whatever is waiting for him there with dignity and honor. Timofey and Yelena arrive in Margovya without incident, and Timofey immediately heads for Ravil's house in Arbatskaya City. There, he finds out that his two sisters Oksana ( ) and Kseniya ( ) have converted to Islam (with Oksana taking the name Fatimah and Kseniya taking the name Amatullah), married Ravil, and bore him five children each. The two women are overjoyed to see Timofey back in Margovya, but Timofey cuts them short and asks them where Ravil is. Just in time, Ravil arrives at the house and tells Timofey that they need to talk, and he takes him to an out-of-town diner. There, Ravil tells Timofey that since he left Margovya, the Republican Bureau of Investigation has discovered that the Yigantevs, Yazenevs, and Pataytaovs were actually members of the Andivinskaya Bratva, a Mafia-like organization based in the Andivino neighborhood of Arbatskaya City. Timofey was very lucky that he managed to get out of Margovya before the Bratva got him, according to Ravil. Also, the other reason he married both Oksana and Kseniya was because the Bratva wouldn't dare touch a Duranov, with whom they have a "mutual understanding". Ravil also tells Timofey that the state is willing to drop most of the charges against him, and to downgrade his first-degree murder charge to involuntary manslaughter due to self-defense, in exchange for a very particular favor. A state witness with a lot of information on the Bratva's many dealings needs protection, but with most of the police force out looking for terrorists in the post-9/11 world, the Arbatskaya City RBI Special Agent in Charge grudgingly agreed that they needed someone with Timofey's "skills" to guard the witness. Timofey agrees on the condition that he can also bring down two friends with the same "special skills" that he has, and that he has the right to terminate his "protection service" anytime he wanted. Selong Mkesi ( ) and Jaroslaw Veczynski ( ) are flown into Margovya with passports "procured" by Ravil. While Yelena briefs them about the situation, Timofey meets with Petronella Pataytaova ( ), the state witness against the Bratva. Petronella is initially sarcastic of Timofey's attempts to befriend and understand her, even claiming that he was only protecting her for the money. She eventually says that he will never understand her because he was not adopted, but Timofey gets her to soften up when he tells her about his sisters and his life story. While walking Petronella back to her safehouse, Timofey notices a man who looks very much like Cool Kid Yazenev, but before he could get another look, the man has disappeared. On his first night guarding Petronella, Timofey discovers a kid ( ) trying to sneak into the safehouse. He is about to decide between torturing and killing the kid when Petronella intervenes and reveals that the kid is actually her boyfriend, Pavel Chudanov, a former Bratva enforcer. Timofey apologizes for the mixup and leaves the two alone, even leaving a warning to Pavel not to try to sneak into the house next time. He does try to eavesdrop on the two, though, but the only thing he heard was that Chudanov had done something that Petronella doesn't like, but which he thought was necessary. The news of Robert Yazenev's arrest by the RBI is accompanied by the coming of another resident to the safehouse: Aglaya Yazeneva ( ). Petronella, visibly distraught over Robert Yazenev's arrest, demands to know from Aglaya why she and Pavel had sold Robert out to the authorities. Aglaya could only say that she had to do it if they didn't want people to suspect that they were protecting him. When Timofey asks why Petronella is so upset, Aglaya tells him that Robert Yazenev was the only person who treated Petronella like a daughter, even though they are from different families of the Bratva. Timofey and Yelena go for a night out in the town while Selong and Jaroslaw take over watching over Petronella and Aglaya. While sleeping in a cheap motel, Timofey and Yelena are rudely awakened by an intruder who tries to kill them, but they get over their initial shock and overpower their would-be killer. The killer reveals that he had been sent by the Bratva to kill Timofey, both to gain access to the state witnesses and to avenge the deaths of Big Johnny, Cool Kid, and Killer Mark.Timofey dumps the killer at the nearest police station and arranges another meet with Ravil. Timofey wants to know who else, aside from Ravil, knows that he is back in Margovya, because the only way that the Bratva could have found out was through someone in the know. Ravil tells him that only he, the Special Agent in Charge, and the Undersheriff of the Arbatskaya City Police Department know about Timofey's return. Timofey and Ravil agree to investigate the others, and after they leave the diner, another man dressed all in black gets up and follows them out. Timofey decides to confront the Special Agent in Charge, Vera Yakubova ( ), a woman with whom he has a less than pleasant history dating back to Arbatskaya State University in 1994. However, before he can accuse her on anything, Yakubova tells Timofey that he should actually be going after Undersheriff Maksim Grapayev, whom the RBI has just discovered has a lot of connections to the Bratva. Timofey calls Ravil, who reveals that he is already at Grapayev's house looking for the "traitorious scum," but without any backup. The call suddenly ends on Ravil's end, and Timofey tries to call his friend but to no avail. Timofey and Vera rush to Grapayev's house only to find Ravil knocked out in the study. As he is brought to the ambulance, Ravil tells them that someone named "Clever Terrence" attacked him. Vera reveals that Clever Terrence is the Bratva nickname for Terentiy Yazenev ( ), Marvik Yazenev's identical twin, and a brilliant strategist and killer. He is what Vera calls "hands-on," in that he personally does the murders himself so that there would be no chance of messing up his plans. He surrounds himself with his self-declared posse, which actually is composed of just two others, Georgiy "Killer George" Pataytaov ( ) and Yekaterina "Big Kate" Yiganteva ( ). Maksim Grapayev's lifeless body is fished out of the Arbatskaya River, a hole in his head and two in his chest: a sure sign of a Bratva execution. Timofey assumes that the Bratva fished every bit of information out of Grapayev before executing him, which includes the safehouse in which the state witnesses Petronella and Aglaya are located, and he immediately rushes back there only to find the girls gone and Selong and Jaroslaw knocked out. Timofey runs back to his apartment and sees Yelena crying over a letter, which is signed "Clever Terrence, Big Kate, and Killer George." The letter is addressed to Timofey, and it says that he must go to the abandoned warehouse near the riverside docks if he ever wanted to see Petronella and Aglaya alive again. He asks the usually-stoic Yelena what pushed her over the edge enough to be brought to tears. She tells him that her surname, Ignatiyeva, is actually a variation of her real surname, Yiganteva, and that Big Kate is actually her older sister. She thinks that Timofey will leave her if ever he found out about her deepest secret, but Timofey hushes her and tells her that he loves her whatever she is, and that by leaving her original family behind, she has proven that she is much better than those people. He also tells her that she should get ready to come with him to the docks, as he has decided that he has had enough with running away, and he wants to finally face his enemies properly and with dignity. Timofey and Yelena arrive at the abandoned warehouse alone, and with only the barest hints of a plan: split up, look for the girls, and whoever gets to them first frees them, gets them out of the warehouse, and waits for the other to come out after them. However, once they enter the warehouse, they find that their plan has hit a very explosive complication: stacks upon stacks of ammunition, smuggled in by the Bratva from the Eastern European and Middle Eastern black markets for their personal use. Timofey and Yelena split up, only to find Clever Terrence and Big Kate waiting for them. They all engage in hand-to-hand combat, and Timofey and Clever Terrence eventually split away from Yelena and Big Kate. Big Kate brings out a balisong, her weapon of choice for close combat, and slashes at Yelena with it, but Yelena grabs hold of the balisong and throws it away, equalizing the fight between them. Meanwhile, Timofey and Clever Terrence are punching each other like heavyweight boxers in a no-holds-barred match, with both men landing blow after blow on each other, and soon both of them are broken, battered, and bloodied. Yelena finally gets the upper hand and she manages to grab the balisong and use it to stab Big Kate in the chest. Before dying, Big Kate congratulates Yelena for finally managing to kill a person, and that she will always be a killer, whatever she does to disown her name. Yelena flees the scene and continues her search for Petronella and Aglaya. She finds them right in the middle of the warehouse, surrounded by ammunition crates. Yelena unties them and takes them away from the warehouse, but before they could escape the compound, Killer George intercepts them. Before he could pull the trigger on them though, he is run over by a speeding truck and dies instantly. Selong and Jaroslaw, having escaped the hospital with bandages still on their heads from Clever Terrence's earlier attack, hop out of the truck and reveal that they had stolen the truck from Bratva drivers taking it to the warehouse. Timofey and Clever Terrence are now very tired after fighting each other for half an hour, and their fight has brought them to the edge of the docks. Clever Terrence taunts Timofey, claiming that he can't even kill a person without a gun. Timofey throws a punch down Clever Terrence's way in retaliation, but Clever Terrence easily dodges the punch and lands a blow to Timofey's gut, which brings him down to his knees. While Timofey gasps for air, Clever Terrence reveals his plan to drive a truck filled with explosives into the warehouse and blow up Petronella and Aglaya, whom he calls "traitors to the Brotherhood." To Clever Terrence's surprise, Timofey manages to get a laugh, and he says that everything is going according to his plan. Apparently this was not the first time that Clever Terrence had blown up a Bratva enemy by blowing up a warehouse, and Timofey had just made some "adjustments" to Terrence's plan so that it would be going according to how Timofey wanted it. Clever Terrence demands to know what sort of changes Timofey had made, but the latter only tells him to turn around and look back at the warehouse. Clever Terrence turns around to look and sees a fireball coming out of the warehouse, and as Timofey slips into the river unnoticed by him, Clever Terrence closes his eyes, spreads his arms, and waits as he is consumed by the fireball. A news report reveals that Terentiy Yazenev's burnt body had been fished out of the Arbatskaya River, and that the bodies of his cronies Yekaterina Yiganteva and Georgiy Pataytaov had been recovered from the smoldering remains of the Bratva warehouse. In the background of the large wave of arrests on big-time Bratva members, the RBI reveals that it had ended the manhunt for Timofey Ulyanov, the shooter in the 1994 Arbatskaya State University shootout, because he had helped the agency tremendously in their quest to bring down the Andivinskaya Bratva. President Genrikh Antonov had even signed a presidential pardon to Ulyanov, but since he had disappeared following the riverside explosion, he is considered "missing, presumed dead," and his presidential pardon will only take effect after full confirmation of either his survival or death. It is then further revealed that Yelena, Selong, and Jaroslaw are watching the news from a bar, with Jaroslaw telling Yelena that he has absolute confidence in Timofey surviving the blast, and Selong adds that Timofey is "the toughest son-of-a-gun he ever knew." Just then, Timofey and Ravil enter the bar, and Yelena, tears in her eyes, runs to Timofey and hugs him tightly, while Selong and Jaroslaw shake his hands. The film then goes back to the Arbatskaya River on that fateful night, where Timofey's body can be seen floating. At the last moment, Timofey moves his arms and legs, and he begins to swim away from the scene as the screen fades to black. Cast * as Timofey Ulyanov * as Yelena Ignatiyeva * as Jaroslaw Veczynski * as Selong Mkesi * as RBI Special Agent Ravil Duranov * as Terentiy "Clever Terrence" Yazenev * as Yekaterina "Big Kate" Yiganteva * as Georgiy "Killer George" Pataytaov * as Oksana Ulyanova-Duranova * as Kseniya Ulyanova-Duranova * as Petronella Pataytaova * as Aglaya Yazeneva * as Pavel Chudanov * as RBI Special-Agent-in-Charge Vera Yakubova Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya)